


Conquest of Power, Pain, and Love

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Assassination, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, Character Death, Cowgirl Position, Cutting, Epic Battles, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt, Jealousy, Killing, Lies, Love, Love/Hate, Pain, Past Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Pirates, Pregnant Bulma Briefs, Princes & Princesses, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: The worlds of two will come together and collide, the world of the queen of the west and the king of the saiyans will become one of or lose and die with everything and everyone trying.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 6





	Conquest of Power, Pain, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> so some context Vegeta is the prince of pirate and thieves and bulma is the queen of the west or west city.lol
> 
> More characters will be added and tags right now its just the base. Thank you for reading I am excited to start this, mind you the story is still fresh and new and many things will change so please bare with me. Also, if things seem confusing dont worry it wall all be played out.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading yo ur awesome and all comments welcomed. 
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter yo.

It had been a lavish request 30 doves, 20 white horse, and 500 pieces of gold if the prince wanted her attention he had got it, Bulma was not one for gifts from suitors but this struck something in her since there was no letter or certificate of marriage many would hardly call it a proposal at all. The only thing the message would give was the prince's very own words and meanings for each of the gifts. The doves meant how their love would be free as the wind; the horses represented how wild their love would thrash around without a care in life together, or in the bedroom, Bulma thought. Lastly, the 500 pieces of gold represented how he would spare no expense to give her the life she wanted and so desired. It was all new and bold to her but it was indeed a message sender, the entire room was as gasp and silent at this triumph gesture many suitors had tried with gifts and praise but no man or woman in the past had not been there in person to present themselves and their gifts.

"may I ask you something?"

"Of course my lady" the short messenger bowed before her as the prince instructed him to do if she had any request of any kind.

"Why has your prince not come himself, if he desires my hand so much why not greet me face to face"

The messenger began getting nervous and shaking, lifting his head to face the queen who was now staring daggers at him; he had no choice but, to be honest, taking a deep breath he gave her the truth, well his prince's truth. "Well the prince wanted to be here face to face but there was a rebellion and he wanted to lead his troops into battle himself to inspire their morale of fighting you see" his words stumbled out of his mouth quickly he hoped he gave the right answer he didn't wanna make things worse for himself or everyone else.

"Rebellion ?" Bulma thought "does this prince of yours not control his own lands" 

"DAMMIT," he thought the messenger responded quickly "YE- yes yes yes he does the rebellion is from lands he conquered" his response seemed to calm her "Boy they weren't lying she is clever," he thought but his appearance showed his true nature nervous, scared and unable to speak gave off all the signs but Bulma could tell he was not lying the news of the truffle rebellion had spread wide enough for everyone to know and fear it reaching out, the general who generated most of the fear only went as baby he had so many stories no one could tell fact from fiction anymore, first he could jump into to people's bodies, then he could use mind control it was all pretty grim news but of this prince wanted to be on the front lines facing him then he was surely something to be seen.

"HMMM very well please ride back to your prince and tell him I accept his offer" the court gasped and began to ramble would it really happen would the queen of the west finally marry others were less than happy her captain the wolf bandit Yamcha bit his growl back "what the hell was she thinking" he yelled in his, the two had been close as friends and lovers but cheating, scandal, and wine made their relationship on an off despite this they had stay modern friends and close but recently he could tell something was off with her and he didn't like it, in his mind and heart she was still his they were just on a break for now.

"I thank you, my queen, I will tell my prince you accept his marriage proposal" 

Bulma busted out laughing at the messenger's words "Marriage proposal" wiping the tear away she got off her throne "No accept that he wants to meet and I take these gifts as that until he meets me face to face I will accept nothing further from him, if he sends more gifts they will be burned, if he sends more messengers I will lock them away for them to rot that made the short man scared a little, and if dares to invade my lands for my hand I will cut his head off myself and keep it as a warning do you understand?!" she spoke with a ferocious tone of fire.

With a scared and shaking voice, the short man accepted "Ye-yes I will give him your message my lady" getting up from the floor the man began to take his leave until her voice stopped him again. 

"Before you go tell your prince one more thing"

Turning slowly the messenger nodded his head "Yes my lady" awaiting her words she saw her smile at him it was almost wicked like she could see right through him.

"If he loses this war, then I will send my forces to wipe out the rest of his people, I hope you do understand of course" Bulma smiled and her stare turned deathly "I mean if baby does win he will surely come here and I must protect my people by any means necessary". Her comments made Yamcha smile under his wolf helmet. He did not want this prince to marry his women but he did have to disagree with his queen one thing "heh he did win I would cut his head off myself" he thought. The room

The man was in shock at her words but had been warned she was no joke, calming himself as much as he could respond "I understand" bowing once again he made his way for the doors to ride and deliver the message. Watching the short man leave Bulma thought to herself and contemplated her decisions had she made the right choice or the right mistake feeling doubt she took one glance around her court the maids, ladies, knights, royals, men, and woman were all shocked and confused pulling herself together she put on a brave face for her people sitting back down she clapped her hands getting the attention of everyone around her.

"I think it's time we stopped with the seriousness of today and have ourselves a good party" the crowd looked confused "what? she is not worried some whispered", "Maybe she is planning her attack, the gossips continue it made her head hurt how much they talked and made accusations about minor things but in this case, she could understand being unsure of the decision herself but she had to be strong to show them things could be ok despite not knowing what the hell could happen. Clearing her throat she spoke clearly and loud enough for people to hear her.

"PLEASE I ASSURE YOU I HAVE THINGS UNDER CONTROL NOW PLEASE LETS PARTY PLEASE SOMEONE PLAY MUSIC" the people looked amongst themselves as the music started the room became less tense and soon enough many people were drinking and parting. Unannounced to all of them the queen was not and slipped away to her private room was this a good idea or not lost in her thoughts she didn't notice her friends and ladies enter her room.

"Bulma are you ok?" chi chi said placing a hand on her shoulder they had been through a lot but this was something all knew and fast marriage, then war talks, it all seemed like it was a dream to her they had been through war before and she was a trained warrior but slaughtering people that was too far.

"I don't know chi chi what if things go bad"

"Then we fight," the blonde woman said in a demanding tone she had been nicknamed android 18 by the guards, trainees, and her brother due to her nonstop energy and the fact she killed 18 warriors on the field of battle before and was always up to fighting anyone but she had to admit the news of this all was kinda dawning on her. 

Bulma sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror "Look now all we can do is wait for the messenger to deliver the message and see what happens from there"

"What exactly happens from there if things go bad," 18 asked raising an eyebrow

"Then we gather as many alliances, guards, fighters, mercenaries, whoever can hold a sword and fight until we are dead".

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT thank you for reading,
> 
> All comments welcomed.
> 
> Follow @ghostlyjudge on twitter im more active there.


End file.
